


You'll Thank(Blame) Me Later.

by writingscisaac



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Thomas, M/M, Possessive Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingscisaac/pseuds/writingscisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas will admit to pushing him around a little and having water splashed at him with some giggling exchanged <i>(very manly giggling of course)</i> but come on, that's nothing to be upset about. </p><p> </p><p> It's not like Thomas grabbed his butt and offered him sex, <i>sheesh</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Thank(Blame) Me Later.

Thomas hadn't mean to, really. 

Well, not entirely.

Not much.

Enough "not really" that he's not to blame for this, okay?

Not that anyone's blaming anyone. 

Instead the blaming should be thanking. And lord knows Thomas should be thanking some deity for what's happening to him. 

Thomas had, and he admits, spent the entire day with Aris. Restocking wood for the cabins, fixing up the well, and gathering strange herbs to bring to Pamelia. 

She's a woman who survived and lives in their housing system who is, as she claims, well educated in and familiar with herbs. 

Unimportant details though so anyway, yeah, Thomas and Aris. 

Thomas will admit to pushing him around a little and having water splashed at him with some giggling exchanged _(very manly giggling of course)_ but come on, that's nothing to be upset about. 

It's not like Thomas grabbed his butt and offered him sex, _sheesh_. 

But whatever he may or may not have done, may or may not have upset Minho. 

Minho and his dick. 

Minho and his dick that was now pressed up against Thomas' ass, confined between two pairs of pants. 

Again, Thomas doesn't mind because _hello,_ thanking the deities. 

Backtracking, Thomas had been minding his own business, examining and trying to decide if the minor space between two boards of wood inside his cabin would be bad when factoring bug infestations into the equation of the destruction of his home, when someone grabbed his hips and he was pushed against the wall from behind. 

He turned his head a bit to see that it was Minho and he sighed, letting his forehead rest against the wall.  
"You scared the klunk out of me." 

Minho only smirked, letting his fingers slip into Thomas' waistband as he traced his finger tips down his v-line. 

Thomas let out a shaky breath, any future complaints pushed away. 

Minho had his face pressed against the back of Thomas's neck, breathing onto the skin there as he spoke, giving him chills. "Saw you and Aris today." 

Thomas parted his lips when Minho's finger tips almost reached the base of his dick before moving to trace back up his v-line, teasing him. He managed out a breathy "what about it?" 

Minho gripped Thomas' waist tight again, breathing out an annoyed breath onto the back of his neck. "You guys touched each other a lot." 

Thomas' eyes brows scrunched as he tried to recount the day. "Yeah I guess, I mean we spent like 30 minutes wrestling." 

Minho bit down on the slope between Thomas' shoulder and neck, causing Thomas' hands, that were currently pressed in between him and the wall, to twitch. 

He closed his eyes as Minho sucked down on the spot he bit, licking and biting more. And _wow,_ that tongue is sinful. " _oh, man_." Thomas groaned out as Minho swirled his tongue around the spot before quickly latching himself on again and sucking harder. 

"You guys touched each other a lot more than that, swear you couldn't keep your shuck hands off each other for more than two minutes." Minho pressed harder against Thomas, moving up and latching his mouth onto a different spot on Thomas' neck. 

Thomas would be grinning if he wasn't so focused on not losing the feeling in his legs and collapsing. "Are you jealous, Minho?" 

Minho only gave a small growl in response, biting down on the skin he was working on. 

"Well what are you gonna do about it? You gonna teach me a lesson?" 

Minho stopped the movement of his mouth on Thomas' skin while a chill went down his spine at his words. "Yeah" 

Thomas was now being turned around quickly, but not nearly as quick as Minho pulled him forward and pushed him down onto the bed. 

He was back on him in a matter of seconds, pinning Thomas' hands up above his head and attaching his lips to Thomas'. 

Minho kissed like how he was feeling, and due to his current mood, it was rough and wet and there was a lot of tongue. 

By the time they detached Thomas was actually gasping for air, for once not being able to keep up with Minho. Minho was already working Thomas' t shirt up, tracing his abs with his tongue. 

Thomas pulled his t shirt off all the way, leaning his head back and groaning when he felt Minho lick across the skin above his waistband. 

Minho moved up and began sucking more bruises onto Thomas' neck, roving his tongue over each one after he finished. Thomas' hands were in Minho's hair as he worked his way down his neck and latched his mouth onto his shoulder, sucking onto a spot there. 

"You're mine" Minho mumbled, as he let his lips rest on the bruise and licked across it. 

Thomas groaned at the words and the action, letting his hand run through Minho's hair. "Bit possessive, are we?" 

Minho huffed out another annoyed breath as he took Thomas' hips, flipping him. He leaned down to move his lips down Thomas' spine, letting his tongue touch at some spots. "You're mine, and nobody else's." 

Thomas' heart picked up for a moment and he pushed back on Minho's weight slightly. "Prove it." 

At that, Minho took the rope out of his pockets, tying them around Thomas' wrists and to the bed posts. Thomas was- for a moment- confused at what was happening, but that confusion was quickly turned to arousal. 

When he finished he moved down and lifted Thomas' hips up, undoing the tie and pulling them down. _(Custom-made pants called for flimsy ties and loose-fitting cuts, which also meant people's pants fell down a lot. It was funny when it happened)_

Thomas groaned when Minho removed his underwear as well, hearing them and his pants hit the floor as colder air hit his skin. 

He heard Minho removing his clothes, disappointed he couldn't watch. He turned to see the pile had grown, all of Minho's clothes items in the pile as well. His shoes as well, though Thomas hadn't been wearing any. 

Minho just had to stare for a minute at what was in front of him. Thomas, spread out naked with his hands tied to the bed, waiting for Minho. It was one of the hottest things Minho has ever seen. 

"You just gonna stare at me or are you gonna do something about it?" Thomas asked as he moved his butt around. 

Minho laid down and latched his mouth on the skin just above his ass, licking and biting across there. Thomas was thanking his past self for bathing just before Minho arrived. 

Minho moved his fingers between Thomas' ass, spreading him apart. Thomas groaned and shivered with anticipation as he pressed his head to the pillow underneath him. 

Minho opened him up wider, moving his tongue between his ass making his way to his hole. Thomas squirmed a bit and made a noise in the back of his throat but Minho held him down. 

"This is new" Thomas managed out before Minho let his tongue slip into his hole. Thomas let out a loud and sudden moan. "Minho, shit fuck oh _shit_ " _(Just a few of the words the people had taught them because they thought their slang was ridiculous)_

Thomas' last word came out strained as Minho's tongue pressed further into Thomas and moved around. Thomas couldn't help squirming as he bit hard down onto the pillow, trying to stop the stream of curses that would follow soon. 

Minho moved his tongue out but then pressed it in again, more abrupt and Thomas let out a groan. "Shit Minho, keep this up and I'll come within minutes." 

Minho didn't want that, not at all. So he detached his mouth from Thomas and moved up. Thomas turned his head so he could see Minho. Minho tapped his mouth with three fingers and Thomas opened up. 

"Think you could suck on these for me?" Thomas nodded as Minho put his fingers into Thomas' mouth. Thomas began sucking and moving his tongue around them, making obscene noises as he wet them further. 

Minho groaned out a _"fuck"_ and noticed just how achingly hard he was. Minho took his other hand and pulled open Thomas' mouth a bit, removing his fingers from his mouth. 

He moved back down, grabbing the lube(said lube was snagged from Brenda, apparently having been prepared with some because of her wonderful insight of the fact that they'll most likely have to repopulate) from the end of the bed that he removed from his pants before throwing them, and spread a reasonable amount on his fingers. He leaned down, biting Thomas' ass as he swirled a finger around his hole. "Shit, Minho, stop teasing." At that Minho worked a finger in, going as slow as Thomas needed until he made it to the knuckle. 

He moved it around a bit and then waited for a response. "You can add a second." Thomas mumbled into the pillow, his hands gripping it in fists. 

Minho nodded, slipping a second finger next to the first. Thomas groaned and squirmed back into Minho a bit, causing his second finger to slip in a little faster than he'd planned. He worked this one in until he was ready for a third. The third slipped in and it took longer, earning more broken sounds from Thomas. 

When he had all fingers in he moved them around, moving them in a small circle and asking Thomas "is this okay?" 

Thomas nodded quickly, pushing back onto Minho again. Minho began moving his fingers forward and back, twisting them up at certain times. Thomas was moaning and groaning, and when Minho hit his prostate he almost screamed. He had to bite down on his pillow to stop the louder sounds from slipping. 

After a few minutes Thomas gained his voice. "I'm ready." 

Minho stopped his fingers and removed them. "You sure?" 

Thomas nodded, moving around. Minho spread more lube on his fingers before rubbing them over his dick in order to slick it up as much as he thought necessary. Then he lifted Thomas' hips up off the bed a little. 

He lined himself up with Thomas and worked his way in, hearing Thomas' gasps and uneven breaths in the quiet of the cabin. When he made it in to the base he groaned, not realizing how much he had started sweating. 

Thomas' forehead was beaded with sweat too as he moved a bit and waited for himself to get accustomed to Minho's dick. 

Minho decided to move back slightly, pushing forward again, causing Thomas to release a moan. "Shit, d-do that again." At that Minho pulled back further, pushing forward harder into Thomas. 

Thomas groaned and nodded. After a few more moments he groaned out "What are you waiting for?" 

Minho didn't entirely know what he was waiting for, he was sort of worried now that he actually had his cock inside Thomas' ass, but Thomas seemed fine. Incredibly fine. So he moved. 

Minho pulled out quickly, pushing fast into Thomas again. He continued that, picking up speed every time. Thomas was moaning, his knuckles turning white from his fists gripping the pillow. 

At one point Minho pulled out slow, then pushed himself hard, really hard, into Thomas, hitting his prostate in effect. Thomas let out a cry, biting down on the pillow again. 

He repeated that, liking the response he got from Thomas, and Thomas cried out again, hissing a "f-fuck" and a gasp. Minho had his hands gripping Thomas' hips hard, he was sure there would be bruises there in the morning. 

"Who's pleasing you right now Thomas, me or Aris?" Minho worked out, biting down on Thomas' shoulder. 

"Y-you, Minho." Minho slammed into Thomas again, earning another broken shout. "Who do you want Thomas, me or Aris?" 

Thomas bit down on the pillow, holding back another shout as Minho changed angles and pushed into him again. "Never Aris, n-never, only, _shit_ , only you and no one else." 

Minho smirked against his shoulder, moving his hand down to wrap it around Thomas' dick. Thomas gasped at the touch and moaned as Minho began stroking him. 

"Please make me come Minho, please." Thomas whimpered out, his body shaking a little from everything happening to him. 

Minho only shrugged. "Sure if you want." At that he began pushing in and out faster, still with the same force as before, and pumped Thomas quicker. 

Thomas gasped louder and uneven, _"shit oh fuck-fuck me Minho, shit"_ slipping from his mouth after. His brain was completely clear, could barely think or remember anything as Minho pushed into him more and more. 

The only way he remembered what his name was was when Minho came, shouting it, his chest falling forward onto Thomas' back. His hand movement on Thomas faltered when he came, but he quickly picked up pace again. 

When Thomas heard Minho should his name he came moments later, letting out "fuck fuck Minho shit y-you-" Thomas gripped the sheets harder as he stained the blankets with his come, realizing moments later that Minho came inside him. 

He moved around a bit and could feel it. Minho pulled out, reaching up and untying Thomas' wrists and then moving Thomas by the hips and setting him down on his side, still latched into his back. Minho spooned up into him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his lips on Thomas' neck. 

They were both still out of breath and for a few moments all you could hear was the sound of them breathing. "You what?" 

Thomas was confused for a moment until he remembered what he was going to say and smiled, huffing out a breath. "You're evil." 

Minho smirked his trademark smirk and rested his head against Thomas'. "Your fault, slinthead." Minho mumbled, sounding exhausted. 

But again, no one's really _blaming_ anyone, right? 


End file.
